1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicular construction and, more particularly, is concerned with a modular vehicle constructed of front, rear and center vehicular sections permitting the ability to disassemble and reassemble a given vehicle using front, rear and center vehicular sections with the same or different designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The major elements of a vehicle are the chassis on which all other elements are assembled, such as, the transmission, engine, steering mechanism and various other components. In a typical automobile, the chassis or structural frame is composed of a horizontal network of beams and tubular steel members. Various proposals have appeared in the prior patent art for modularization of the construction of a vehicle chassis to reduce costs and make the assembling of the chassis easier so that it can be performed more quickly.
Representative examples of modularization of vehicle chassis construction are found in U.S. patents to Bonfilio et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,545) and Kumasaka et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,756). Bonfilio et al discloses a chassis of modular structure being usable in conjunction with a broad range of different body configurations to create land, sea or air vehicles of any desired type. The chassis is composed of two identical cradles which are bridged by a floor tray. The Kumasaka et al patent discloses a chassis structure which is constituted by three frame sections, i.e., a front frame module, a central frame module and a rear frame module. The front frame module has sub-assemblies, such as an engine, wheels and suspension system thereon. The rear frame module has sub-assemblies, such as wheels and suspension system supported thereon. Also, passage and luggage compartments are installed on the rear and central frame sections.
While the aforementioned patents represent steps taken in the right direction. A need still exists for a vehicle with a modular construction which will overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.